Avrei dovuto farlo prima!
by barbabella
Summary: Cosa succederebbe se dopo l'abbraccio in ospedale, Elliot andasse a casa di Olivia?  Questa storia l'ho scritta dopo aver visto Persuit. Ho immaginato a cosa sarebbe successo dopo. Spoiler per chi non ha ancora visto l'episodio.


Seduta sul divano, ripensava a tutto quello che era successo poco prima. Nella sua mente le immagini di Sonya che moriva tra le sue braccia, continuavano a tormentarla. Anche ora che aveva arrestato il colpevole, non faceva altro che pensarci. Si appoggiò con la testa allo schienale, chiuse gli occhi, mentre cercava di dare un po' di sollievo alla sua mente. Aveva un terribile mal di testa. Iniziò a massaggiarsi lentamente le tempie, quando una strana sensazione iniziò a impossessarsi del suo cuore. All'improvviso si ritrovò a ripensare al suo odore, al suo calore mentre si stringeva forte a lui. Era così distrutta che, appena lo vide, le era sembrato impossibile stargli lontana. Si era gettate fra le sue braccia e singhiozzando lo ringraziò per essere ritornato. Non riusciva a capirne il motivo, ma nel momento in cui Sonya chiuse gli occhi, tra le sue braccia, si ritrovò a pensare al perché doveva essere sempre lontano nei momenti difficili.  
>Si ritrovò a pensare alle sue braccia, che la stringevano forte, ai suoi occhi che la guardavano e le chiedevano scusa!<br>_Sarei dovuto arrivare prima!_  
>Le sue parole erano sembrate così cariche di dolore. Non riusciva a cancellare il suo sguardo mentre le diceva "Come se non ti conoscessi!"<br>Il suo cuore iniziò a correre forte mentre ripensava a tutto quello che era successo. Era da molto tempo che non si erano sentiti così vicini. Mise una mano sul cuore, stupendosi di scoprire l'effetto che quell'uomo era ancora in grado di farle. Dopo tanti anni, il suo cuore non si era ancora arreso a quel sentimento.  
>Chiuse gli occhi mentre il suono del battito del suo cuore la cullava. Proprio quando era sul punto di addormentarsi, qualcuno bussò alla porta.<br>-Ma che ora è?- chiese a se stessa, alzandosi per aprire la porta. Come d'abitudine guardò attraverso l'occhiello per vedere chi fosse. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere di nuovo all'impazzata.  
><em>Elliot! Elliot!<em>  
>D'impulso aprì la porta per trovarselo di fronte.<br>-Cosa ci fai qui?- chiese spostandosi di lato per lasciarlo entrare.  
>-Sapevo che non avresti dormito!—si tolse il cappotto e si sedette sul divano.<br>Olivia lo guardava comportarsi come se niente fosse successo, forse era stato solo la sua immaginazione. Semplicemente aveva sentito qualcosa che non c'era. In quell'abbraccio aveva avvertito sentimenti profondi, sentimenti che emanava lui. Decise di non badare a quello che il suo cuore le stava urlando, lui era sposato e aveva cinque figli.  
>-Hai mangiato?- la sua voce la distolse dai suoi pensieri. Annuì sedendosi accanto a lui. Poteva avvertire il suo profumo, una strana voglia di lasciarsi cullare di nuovo dalle sue forti braccia la avvolse tutta<br>Ma cosa diavolo ti prende Olivia! Ritorna in te!  
>Lui si voltò per guardarla, capiva che c'era qualcosa che la turbasse e voleva tanto aiutarla. Quando aveva saputo quello che le era successo, la prima cosa che aveva pensato, era quella di avere la capacità di lasciarla da sola sempre nei momenti peggiori. Altre volte le aveva lasciato lo spazio per superare la cosa, questa volta però era diverso. Dopo averla stretta forte a sé, dopo averla sentita chiedergli, anche se non esplicitamente, di aver bisogno di lui, non poteva lasciarla da sola. Ecco perché aveva mentito alla moglie per starle accanto.<br>In tutti questi anni i suoi sentimenti per questa donna erano cambiati. Nulli erano stati i suoi tentativi di reprimerli, non aveva fatto altro che accentuarli.  
>-Come stai?-<br>-Sto bene!- mentì consapevole che le era impossibile mentirgli. Nel momento stesso che aveva risposto, già sapeva che avrebbe capito che stesse mentendo.  
>-Dopo tutto questo tempo t'illudi ancora di potermi mentire?- chiese con un sorriso beffardo. Un sorriso capace di mettere in subbuglio tutte le sue forze. Quel sorriso irresistibile che lui le donava solo nei pochi momenti intimi che avevano, proprio come adesso.<br>-So benissimo di non poterti mentire, spero, però, di poterti far capire di non volerne parlare!- aveva lo sguardo abbassato, non avendo il coraggio di guardarlo.  
>Sei sempre la solita! Eccoti pronta a innalzare quella maledetta barriera che ogni volta ci allontana.<br>Olivia si sentiva stranamente a disagio, dopo essersi lasciata andare tra le sue braccia, era difficile per lei stargli accanto. Si lasciò andare allo schienale del divano lasciando fuggire un sospiro. La guardava e il cuore si strinse nel vederla così distrutta.  
>-A cosa stai pensando?-<br>-Elliot…-  
>Mise la mano sulla sua e fu sorpreso quando Olivia si ritirò di scatto. Non voleva essere toccata.<br>-Non avresti potuto fare niente per salvarla!-  
>-Lo so bene!- non capiva che non era per Sonya.<br>-Allora perché non mi dici cos'è che ti turba tanto? Io posso aiutarti!-  
>Sorrise nel sentirlo così preoccupato, se solo sapesse la verità non avrebbe parlato così.<br>-Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto! So cavarmela benissimo da sola.- abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, poi con tono triste sussurrò –Io sono sola!-  
>Istintivamente spostò la mano per afferrare la sua, stringendola stretta per impedirle di fuggire di nuovo al suo tocco.<br>-Non sei sola!-  
>Alzò lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi: l'azzurro che tanta amava le diceva qualcosa, qualcosa che lei non voleva ascoltare. O meglio non poteva ascoltare!<br>-Olivia dammi la possibilità di starti vicino.- la sua voce era così carica di amore che per un attimo, aveva pensato di lasciarsi andare.  
>-Elliot è meglio se vai via. Siamo entrambi scossi e potremmo pentircene domani!- cercò di alzarsi, ma la presa di lui sulla sua mano era troppo forte.<br>-Pentirci di cosa?-  
>-Elliot non scherzare con me!-<br>Non sto scherzando, non sono mai stato così serio in tutta la mia vita!  
>Ripensava a tutte quelle volte che l'aveva allontanata da lui, per paura di non poter tornare indietro. Ripensava a quante volte avrebbe voluto starle accanto e stringerla forte. Anche quando le avevano tolto Calvin, avrebbe tanto voluto darle la possibilità di sfogarsi fra le sue braccia, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di farlo.<br>-Dammi la possibilità di a….- _Amarti_, avrebbe voluto continuare ma qualcosa lo bloccò. Fu bloccato dallo sguardo scettico di Olivia, sguardo che gli impedì di continuare la frase.  
>-Elliot credimi se fai così, non mi aiuti affatto!- lei sapeva benissimo come si sentiva, ma non poteva cedere. Lui aveva i suoi figli e poi c'era il loro lavoro, non poteva rischiare di rovinare tutto.<br>Continuava a fissarla e istintivamente alzò la mano per accarezzarle il viso. Il contatto con quella pelle morbida gli fece sciogliere ogni piccolo dubbio che aveva.  
>-Mi sono sempre chiesto come mai non facciamo altro che evitare di toccarci. Ora so il perché!- esclamò continuando ad accarezzarle il viso. Olivia chiuse gli occhi, godendo di quel piccolo momento d'intimità.<br>-Elliot tutto questo è sbagliato!-  
>-E' sbagliato solo se tu vuoi che sia sbagliato!- la sua mano le massaggiava il collo per poi finire nei suoi capelli.<br>Non farlo Elliot! Non ho la forza di lasciarti andare!  
>-Elliot lei ne soffrirà!-<br>-Ho lasciato sempre soffrire te! Ora non voglio!-  
>Quelle parole le fecero completamente perdere ogni controllo che aveva. Aprì gli occhi e incontrò quelli azzurri di lui. In quell'istante capì che i sentimenti che li legavano erano troppo forti. Elliot avvicinò il viso al suo, le loro labbra a pochi centimetri di distanza…<br>Le sembrava di sciogliersi come del ghiaccio al sole, quando le labbra di lui toccarono le sue. In quel preciso istante non le importava di niente e di nessuno, pensava solo all'uomo che la stava baciando con amore.  
>Aveva sognato questo momento per tredici anni e ora che la stava baciando, non riusciva a decifrare le mille sensazioni che provava. Starle accanto per tutto questo tempo, senza poter esprimere quello che provava, era stato davvero doloroso. In quel preciso istante sembrava aver dimenticato tutte le conseguenze che le sue azioni avrebbero causato. Aveva dimenticato la sua famiglia e il suo lavoro.<br>Allungò una mano per afferrarle la nuca, costringendola a non allontanarsi da lui. Le sue dita s'intrecciarono nei capelli soffici di lei. Un leggero gemito fuggì dalle labbra di Olivia, completamente persa nelle labbra del suo Elliot. Quando si staccarono, avevano entrambi il fiato corto. Elliot continuava ad accarezzarle il viso, fissandola dritta negli occhi. Appoggiò la fronte alla sua e sospirò.  
>-Olivia promettimi di non scappare!- negli ultimi quattro anni, aveva vissuto con il terrore di perderla. Anche se non era mai stata sua, il solo pensiero di vederla tutti i giorni gli serviva per andare avanti.<br>Olivia mise la mano sulla sua, lo guardò dritto negli occhi e mormorò –Tu promettimi di non pentirtene mai!-  
>Unirono di nuovo le labbra in un bacio carico di sentimenti repressi, la spinse lentamente sul divano, baciandola sul collo e inebriandosi del suo profumo.<p>

Quando si risvegliò il giorno dopo, lui non c'era. Aveva temuto che fosse stato tutto un sogno poi però l'arrivo di un sms le fece cambiare idea

Sono tornato a casa per cambiarmi, ti aspetto al distretto.  
>Dobbiamo parlare.<p>

_Dobbiamo parlare_  
>Non faceva altro che pensare a quelle parole. Sapeva benissimo cosa volesse dirle. Avvertì uno strano senso di angoscia. Si era illusa di poter finalmente essere felice. Si alzò e fece una doccia. Ripensava a quella notte, alle sue mani sul suo corpo, ai suoi baci e alle parole dolci che le aveva sussurrato. Si vestì, fece colazione, prese telefono, pistola e distintivo e si diresse a lavoro.<br>Quando arrivò al distretto lui era già seduto alla scrivania, aveva uno sguardo strano. Rivederlo le fece battere il cuore forte, non sapeva cosa fare: doveva comportarsi come se niente fosse successo oppure…  
>I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dall'arrivo di Cragen<br>-Finalmente sei arrivata!-  
>Elliot alzò di scatto il viso per vederla. Non l'aveva vista arrivare e ora era troppo tardi. Voleva parlare con lei, voleva dirle quello che era successo a casa con sua moglie.<p>

Rientrato dopo la notte trascorsa a casa di Olivia, trovò la moglie in cucina. I suoi figli erano già andati a scuola e il piccolo stava giocando nel salone. Dopo aver salutato il figlio si diresse in bagno, per fare una doccia. Avvertiva forte l'odore di lei sulla sua pelle e se voleva essere lucido sul lavoro, doveva levarselo. Scese e trovò la moglie in camera intenta ad aggiustare la biancheria.  
>-Dove sei stato per tutta la notte?- il suo tono era ostile, non voleva farle del male ma non voleva nemmeno mentirle.<br>-Olivia ha avuto una brutta giornata!-  
>-Sei stato con lei?- quasi urlò la moglie.<br>-Kathy …-  
>Lei però non volle sentire ragioni, aveva paura che stesse per lasciarla così, presa dall'angoscia, uscì dalla stanza e prendendo il piccolo se ne andò.<p>

Aveva bisogno di parlare con Olivia del loro lavoro, però il destino non voleva aiutarlo.  
>-Olivia, Fin ti sta aspettando, oggi lavorerai con lui!- istintivamente guardò Elliot per capire se questo era opera sua. Dal suo sguardo sorpreso capì che lui non sapeva nulla. Rimasti soli, Olivia si avvicinò alla scrivania, Elliot si alzò per avvicinarsi a lei.<br>-Olivia ho bisogno di parlarti-  
>-Allora sei pronta per andare?- la voce di Fin li distolse dal loro discorso.<br>-Arrivo!-

Per tutta la giornata Olivia fu impegnata su un caso con Fin, mentre Elliot fu impegnato nel lavoro d'ufficio.  
>Era ormai tardi quando Fin e Olivia tornarono. Vederlo ancora là, le diede una piccola speranza che stesse aspettando lei. Per l'intera giornata non aveva fatto altro che pensare alla notte trascorsa con lui.<br>-Ehi amico ancora al lavoro?-  
>-Ho quasi finito!- sembrava infastidito.<br>-Bene io vado a casa, vuoi un passaggio?- chiese a Olivia.  
>-Ho ancora del lavoro da fare, non ti preoccupare- rispose sedendosi alla scrivania.<br>Rimasti da soli, cadde uno strano silenzio fra i due. Olivia voleva romperlo ma non sapeva come fare. Aveva la brutta sensazione che stesse per succedere qualcosa. Accese il computer mentre cercava di scrivere il rapporto del caso che aveva appena risolto.  
>Dall'altro lato della scrivania, Elliot iniziava a sentirsi agitato. Si guardò intorno per assicurarsi di essere da soli, si alzò e si sedette sulla scrivania, accanto alla sua sedia.<br>Olivia alzò lo sguardo per guardarlo negli occhi  
>-Come è andata oggi?-<br>-E' stata una giornata lunghissima! Non ti sei fatta sentire!- la accusò senza convinzione.  
>-Scusa ma ero davvero impegnata!-<br>-Con Fin?- lo guardò con scetticismo  
><em>Sei geloso? Elliot Stabler geloso?<em>  
>-Olivia ho bisogno di dirti una cosa-<br>Ecco lo sapevo, ora mi dice che è stato tutto un errore!  
>Abbandonò quello che stava facendo per dedicarsi completamente a lui.<br>-Quello che è successo ieri è stato…- abbassò lo sguardo, sembrava imbarazzato.  
>Si alzò dalla sedia, facendolo alzare a sua volta.<br>-Dove vai?- le chiese terrorizzato, aveva paura che stesse per scappare.  
>-Ho bisogno di un caffè!-<br>Si diresse alla caffettiera, aveva bisogno di energie per affrontare quel discorso. Si sentiva vulnerabile e aveva paura di non riuscire a gestire la situazione. Stava versando il caffè nella tazza, quando sentì il suo profumo troppo vicino, le sue mani che le stringevano la vita e il suo alito solleticarle l'orecchio  
>-Mi sei mancata!- le sussurrò, nascondendo il viso nel suo collo.<br>Il cuore di Olivia iniziò a correre, aveva temuto di averlo perso per sempre e invece…  
>-Elliot ma che fai?-<br>-Ti guardo le spalle!- ironizzò lui  
>-Non scherzare!-<br>-Io non scherzo, amo guardarti le spalle! Ricordi l'ha detto anche Fin!-  
>Olivia sorrise ripensando alle parole del collega<br>-Se ricordo bene ha detto che guardi anche un'altra cosa!-  
>Lui la strinse ancora di più a sé – E' proprio quello il bello del guardarti le spalle!-<br>Restarono in quella posizione per alcuni minuti, godendo del calore dell'altro.  
>-Andiamo a casa?- le chiese con voce roca.<br>-Elliot sei sicuro di voler continuare così?-  
>La fece voltare e le disse<br>-Ho deciso di lasciarla-  
>Il cuore di Olivia mancò un battito, non si sarebbe aspettata una reazione del genere da lui.<br>-Sei sicuro?-  
>La guardò negli occhi regalandole uno dei suoi sorrisi, capace di farla sciogliere. Non era mai stato più sicuro di qualcosa in vita sua. Aveva già aspettato tanto.<br>-Ti amo- le sussurrò prima di baciarla.  
>Olivia infilò le mani nei suoi capelli, mentre lui la stringeva per la vita. Quella donna era entrata con prepotenza nel suo cuore e arrivati a quel punto, non era più in grado di tornare indietro.<br>_Non voleva più tornare indietro!_

Sdraiata nel suo letto, accanto all'uomo che aveva amato per tanti anni, si sentiva finalmente felice.  
>Elliot le diede un bacio sulla fronte e le disse –Devo andare, ma tornerò!-<br>-Elliot ne sei sicuro? Io non ti chiedo niente!-  
>Lui le sorrise e dandole un bacio sulla bocca rispose – Avrei dovuto farlo tanto tempo fa!-<p>

Questa one-shot l'ho creata dopo aver visto Persuit, un episodio della dodicesima stagione.  
>Spero vi piaccia! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!<br> 


End file.
